Forgiven
by regularshow565
Summary: "The truth was that Rigby had made a mistake that led to an avalanche of heartbreak for both him and Mordecai. And he knew that." If you haven't seen the movie yet, I advise you not to read unless you want to. (third chapter coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Ever since I heard the song New Divide by Linkin Park, I couldn't stop thinking about how well it went with the movie. The song lyrics are in bold text and thoughts are in italics. New Divide belongs to the band Linkin** **Park.** **This story takes place a few weeks after the movie.**

* * *

Rigby was sitting on his trampoline with his headphones on scrolling through his music on his phone.

He stopped scrolling when a song started playing.

 **I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me.**

Rigby frowned when he heard the opening line.

He clicked on the song that was playing, trying to remember the title.

 **I remembered each flash as time began to blur.**

Once Rigby saw the title of the song, "New Divide," he was hit with a memory of buying the song when he first got his phone.

 _Oh yeah, I first heard this back in high school. When I got my phone, this was the first song I got._

Rigby had forgotten about the song after a while until now.

Now that he heard the song, he remembered what was coming next.

 **Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me.**

Rigby had always liked the song, never really understanding it.

 **And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve.**

Rigby held his breath as he listened for the next line.

 **So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean.**

Rigby gasped silently as he heard the line. He bit his lip as a memory came to mind.

 _"You don't do that to your best friend!"_

Could anyone really blame him for forging Mordecai's rejection letter?

 _"You're the reason I'm stuck in this dead-end job!"_

All Rigby had wanted was to stay friends with Mordecai.

Lots of people would have done the same thing to keep from being separated from their friend, right?

 _"All you've ever done is hold me back, and I'm the idiot for not seeing it until now."_

Rigby tasted blood and realized he had chewed through his lip.

 **Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes.**

Rigby remembered how tears sprang to his eyes as he had looked into Mordecai's eyes.

He had thought Mordecai would see how much he was sorry when he saw his tears, but he had thrown that thought out when he had seen Mordecai's broken expression through the hate in his eyes.

 _Yes, everyone can blame me. I was too pathetic to try to go on without Mordecai. He could have had a future if I hadn't been so selfish._

Rigby looked down as he finally felt tears dripping from his eyes onto the trampoline.

He blinked quickly trying to clear his vision as he heard another line of the song.

 **Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide.**

Rigby tried to stop his tears but it was no use.

He curled into a ball as the tears flowed down his face uncontrollably.

 _Mordecai said he forgave me, but I know I'll never be able to fix all the years of pain he went through._

The truth was that Rigby had made a mistake that led to an avalanche of heartbreak for both him and Mordecai.

And he knew that.

Rigby curled up tighter as he started sobbing.

 _I'm so sorry, Mordecai._

* * *

Mordecai walked up the stairs as he yawned and stretched.

He looked at his phone and it read 11:03 in the evening.

 _I guess Rigby was really tired. He usually loves to stay up._

Mordecai reached his and Rigby's bedroom and frowned as he saw light coming from under the door.

He opened the door and saw Rigby curled up with his headphones on and his phone held tightly in his hand.

Mordecai closed the door and walked over to the trampoline where the raccoon was sleeping.

He bent down and was shocked to see tears glistening on Rigby's face, dried and fresh tears.

Mordecai grew concerned as he sat down in front of the trampoline.

 _What got Rigby like this?_

Mordecai hated seeing his friend upset and wondered what had caused Rigby to be so distraught.

His gaze shifted to the headphones. _Maybe it was whatever he's listening to._

He took the headphones off Rigby's head and placed them over his own ears.

 **So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean.**

Mordecai then understood why Rigby was so upset after hearing the whole song.

By the time the song was over, he had tears shimmering in his eyes.

He looked back down at Rigby as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Rigby. I was so hard on you when all you wanted was to not be separated from me," he said softly.

Rigby shifted slightly in his sleep. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

Mordecai put his hand on Rigby's shoulder and got closer to his ear.

"Hey," he murmured, "Shh, it's okay, Rigby. I forgave you a long time ago. It's alright."

Rigby whimpered and Mordecai couldn't take it.

He gently picked Rigby up and set him on his lap where Rigby immediately curled up to Mordecai's chest.

Mordecai wiped away all of the tears from Rgby's eyes as he held the raccoon.

He held Rigby close as he rubbed the raccoon's back and talked in his ear.

"It's okay, Rigby. We both made mistakes, but all that's in in the past now. I understand why you did what you did and honestly, I'd rather stay in this lame job with you than never see you again."

Rigby smiled lightly in his sleep and Mordecai smiled at the sight.

 _In a way, I'm glad you did what you did, Rigby. I can't imagine being apart from you either._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter. I think this is the last chapter, but I'm not totally sure yet.**

* * *

 _In a way, I'm glad you did what you did Rigby. I can't imagine being apart from you either._

Mordecai held Rigby to his chest as he turned his back to the trampoline and stretched out his legs.

Rigby whimpered in his sleep and Mordecai hugged him tighter in response.

Mordecai continued to rub the raccoon's back for a few minutes before Rigby stirred.

Rigby opened his eyes and found himself held against Mordecai's chest.

He started to push away when a hand pulled him back against the chest.

"Relax, dude. You're fine," Mordecai said as Rigby looked up at him.

Rigby glanced back at the trampoline where his headphones and phone lay.

He bit his lip before looking back up at Mordecai. "So, uh, what's up?"

"I listened to the song. I'm worried about you, dude," Mordecai said as Rigby's eyed widened.

Rigby lowered his eyes and looked at the floor. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Mordecai frowned as he heard the raccoon's response. "You're not fine, Rigby. I can't help you unless you let me know what's going on."

Rigby shook his head and Mordecai sighed and gently grabbed his friend's chin.

He tilted Rigby's chin up and looked in his eyes.

"I want to help you and I hate seeing you upset. Will you tell me what's bothering you?" he said softly as he searched Rigby's eyes.

Rigby nodded after a few moments and Mordecai let go of his chin.

Rigby took a breath before speaking. "I just still feel bad about what I did," he said quietly.

"We all make mistakes and I was upset about it at first, but I realized work isn't everything."

"I took away your future because I was selfish and now you're stuck here. I ruined your life," Rigby said, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"That's where you're wrong, Rigby. Like I've already said, you didn't ruin my life. I got over it a long time ago."

The tears started falling from Rigby's eyes. "But it's not okay! You could have done what you wanted with your life, but I had to screw it all up!"

Mordecai pulled Rigby closer and hugged him. "It is okay, dude. I forgave you a while ago when I realized where you were coming from."

Rigby looked up at Mordecai. "How could you forgive me after what I did?" he said, his voice breaking.

Mordecai smiled lightly down at Rigby as he wiped away his tears. "I realized friendship is more important than work."

Rigby's lip trembled as he wrapped his arms around Mordecai and sobbed softly.

"Shh, it's okay, Rigby. Shh," Mordecai said as he rocked back and forth slightly.

Mordecai continued rocking until Rigby's crying lessened.

"Rigby," Mordecai said as Rigby looked up at him.

Rigby gazed into the bird's eyes to let him know he was listening.

"Can you forgive me for being so hard on you?"

Rigby blinked in surprise before giving a smile and a nod.

Mordecai beamed as he hugged Rigby close.

 _You're my best friend and I'll always be here. Nothing will ever change that._


End file.
